1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an RJ45 socket connector, especially to a structure of a terminal module thereof
2. Description of Related Arts
U.S. Pat. No. 6,840,817, issued on Jan. 11, 2005, discloses a stacked RJ45 socket connector. The stacking RJ45 socket connector includes an insulative housing and a plurality of terminal modules received in the insulative housing. The terminal nodule has a body and a number of conductive terminals integrated in the body. The conductive terminal has an elastic contact portion. The insulative housing has a plurality of partitions, every two adjacent partitions defining a receiving passageway, and the elastic contact portion is received in a corresponding receiving passageway. The body has a horizontal surface. The partitions extend toward the horizontal surface of the body. When an RJ11 plug is mistakenly inserted into the RJ45 socket connector, the elastic contact portion may escape the associated receiving passageway.
An improved structure of the terminal module is desired.